The Walking Dead: Hanging on by an Edd
by Thaddeus Brecken
Summary: The world is dead and the Walkers are all thats left. The inhabitants of Peach Creek were able to keep themselves safe by building a wall, but the Walkers move closer day by day. Edd searching for help crosses Seraph an hopeless soldier who wants to die, but Edd wants him to help protect Peach Creek. Will Seraph leave Peach Creek to its fate or will Edd be his reason to live?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hello and welcome to my first story here on Fan fiction. As I have been writing for a while I have found it appropriate to explain this crossover and how its mechanics are going to work. First off I want to express that there will be no Cannon characters from The Walking Dead, I have considered it but I do not want to take the story off my original character(s) and the Edd's whom this story will revolve around. Second its important to know that this story will take place at a later year in the Edd's lives, they are not kids or teenagers in this story, so there will be obvious differences in their attitudes and how they act or appear. This story is solely inspired by both The Walking Dead and Ed, Edd, and Eddy of course but will not be a direct copy of either of them. With these points made I hope you enjoy the story!**

Prologue

 _My name is Seraph but most just refer to me as my last name Thatcher or at least people did before this hell began. Once upon a time I was a soldier within the United States Marine Corp, but now I am merely just another survivor living vicariously from day to day from what has become known as Walkers. Walkers... I would be a liar if I said Walkers were the most dangerous thing now but maybe I am getting ahead of myself here. Why don't we start from the beginning and then work our way down the events. The disease, no one really knows what it is or how it began or even where it truly started. The first reports were the warning signs but we were too stupid to see it for what it was. After all people were only getting sick, coughing, sneezing, high body temperature, you know it just seemed like a new strain of the common cold or the flu. No one payed it any heed, life goes on right? Why would any of give any care at all to some new sickness, we had doctors right?_

 _That was our first mistake and would prove to be one of our deadliest mistakes. It was only when people started to die from this new disease that anyone started to take notice. The people who watched it on the news still didn't pay too much attention, but the CDC or (Center for Disease Control if you didn't already know) started to realize that this disease was possibly not just some common sickness. Drugs, treatments, therapy's, nothing seemed to alleviate the disease or even for a moment hinder it. By procedure up until that point the bodies were burned, so as to stop spread of the disease. The CDC however stepped in and took over the operation and began their study into the disease. This is arguably the point that changed the direction of events that lead up until this point. You see the bodies being burned meant that the disease was not only nullified but couldn't be spread. It was however as the CDC took over that we realized burning the bodies also prevented another symptom of the disease... the bodies of the dead coming back to life._

 _It was to say the least a horrible discovery in itself, at first it was hailed as some kind of miracle but quickly became the beginning of the end. This was not some mere act of God or some miracle, no... this was something of a more evil nature. For these people did not come back as themselves or with some higher delusion of power or some story of Gods love and grace, they came back as cannibalistic brainless shells of their former selves. They longed for nothing on the exception of eating human flesh, I believe you would call them Zombies however we came to call them Walkers, but again lets not get too far ahead of ourselves. You might think this was enough of a wake up call that this was something more then a sickness, but the stupidity of our human race is after all legendary. The CDC decided in its wisdom not to inform the people of their findings, and kept the reanimation sequence as they called it a complete secret. Setting up mobile command posts throughout the infected states, all infected humans were to report their for immediate isolation of treatment, reality though was they were there only for isolation there was no treatment and never would be._

 _By this time the disease had spread through many different cities and states, it was quickly becoming an epidemic, and with no clear form of distribution we were powerless to stop it. People were taken in the CDC camps by the dozens every hour of everyday and isolated, soon enough these people were dead or dieing. Some were kept for study and the rest were burned to hold off the reanimation sequence. It seemed like a good system, however there was one thing the CDC had overlooked and that was the ignorance of other people. It seemed that the CDC believed everyone who was sick would come to them for help, but as you know a lot of people would prefer to ride out a sickness in the comfort of their own homes, and when your lead to believe its just a cold or the flu why bother the trip? Soon enough people were dieing left and right, the bodies unchecked and unmanaged reanimated and in doing so attacked their family members or whoever was within range. Not know what was happening the masses were helpless to stop their once loved ones from killing them and thus forming the main way of transference of the disease._

 _Within only mere weeks the President of the United States called an immediate State of Emergency but it was beyond too late. Cities were burning and the Walkers were killing by the day, it was chaotic and none could escape it. Military units were finally sent into to contain the situation, but by this time it was so wide spread that the attempt ultimately failed and more life was lost then saved. The society in which we lived started to crumble and the laws in which we used to protect ourselves became obsolete. There was mass looting, killing, absolute terror within. Refugee camps were raised for survivors within every state, they were claimed to be safe but that was just another illusion, another lie to try and quell the hell that had erupted in the world. By this time there were so many infected within the cities that they numbered in the tens of thousands, those camps fell to the endless hordes of the Walkers from within and out. Things went from bad to worse however when the Government disappeared completely. In other words they fled to safety where ever that may have been and left us here alone to defend against this disease. As you can imagine structure broke down, the military without any clear lead fractured and soldiers took decisions into their own hands. Most fled, some held onto their orders, and others killed indiscriminately if you were alive or not, trying to contain the disease. It wasn't long before the basic necessities or our world became scarce or completely gone. Water, Power, internet, phone service, it all failed one by one as the world was cloaked in darkness and confusion. It was to say that the start of it all was the worst, but the true definition of losing hope was when the CDC abandoned their posts completely and reality became all too real for the survivors of the initial attack of the disease._

 _After the fall of the natural order of society, the Walkers (which became our term for the infected, derived from the fact that they only ever walked and endlessly at that) became more numerous, and unchecked, people were dieing and the more bastard like people of the world were taking an advantage of the chaos and taking life of their own, or in other words the true evil in the heart of men was now the new threat besides the Walkers themselves. At first they were kept in check by the Walkers, keeping them from doing too much damage, however as the time dragged on Marauders and looters and self made gangs became a very real threat for those that were just barely surviving in an already hell torn world. Time continued to go on, survivors became scarce, it would be days maybe weeks or months without seeing another living being. Most people who were not marauders attempted to make walled in communities, a safe haven for others, but the unfortunate reality that became too apparent was that there was no way to tell an actual community from one that was merely set up as a trap for survivors to walk into. It sounds barbaric but life's a pity and evil men and woman will do whatever it takes to survive._

 _In the end the communities which were truly trying to make a difference and help those afflicted by this new world, well they were either destroyed and looted by marauders or the Walkers tore them apart and with them ended any hope that the human race might come back from this catastrophe. An now as we skip ahead, two years later we come to the present day. The world is dead, there is no doubt about that now, any hope has long been dashed, even the dream that another country might be unaffected by this is gone, this disease is global, an no one is safe from it anywhere. Most that have survived this long have lost their humanity, and others are barely gripping on to their minds. What does one do when there is no hope anymore? There won't be a fairy tale ending for the human race, there won't be some miraculous come back, the world belongs to the Walkers now and nothing can change that. There is no more hope left within us who have survived, we are but wanderers in a world that no longer makes sense to us. I do not know how much longer our race has, in fact I don't even know how much longer I have. I walk these hell torn lands but without a purpose or reason to be. I grip onto my sanity weakly and just try to make it through half a day without pulling the trigger on myself. I am tired and I am broken and I have seen too much to keep holding on to an existence that has no true meaning. I am writing this because I feel as if my time is drawing near the end, and it is my hopes that whoever finds this will read my words and will remember me even if it is nothing more then an explanation of the end of the world._

 _It brings me such a small hint of meaning in writing these words, and also closure as my final chapters draw to the end, with these last written words this is my final will and testament whatever that means anymore. Of solemn mind I write these words to be true and hope that they will be read. To my mother and father Kelly and James Thatcher whom were lost in the first weeks of infection I leave my apologies that I was not there to protect you, when I left for the military it was under heated words. I have for so long now wished I had told you I loved you instead of telling you I hated you, I only wish for forgiveness if nothing more. To my brother whom died in Atlanta trying to preserve the lives of others, I leave these words so that none may forget Sergeant Adam Thomas Thatcher, a man who loved the world and gave his life for its people. To my sister Katie Thatcher whom I do not know if lives or not I leave for you my love and hopes that wherever you are your happy and free. It was my hopes that we may meet again someday, but that dream and those hopes have been lost to me and for that I am sorry. Finally to my best friend, Jessica Paige I... I leave my deepest regrets that it was I who took your life as you became Walker and my failure to keep you alive and by my side. There is nothing I can give to earn forgiveness, but I hope when I finally do die that you will be waiting for me on the other side._

 _An to whoever reads this entry I leave to you a secret in which I have never uttered to anyone. A secret I was content to take with me to my grave, but I now know it will matter not anymore. I know how this began... for so long I have denied it, but I know how this disease became reality and why the dead walk. I can not tell you everything for there is little time left for me but, it all started in Atlanta. The answers to this plague still reside within what is now known as the City of Dead. There is no cure but there is, if you are brave enough, a way to come to know like I have why this all had to happen. It was my wish to kill the ones responsible for this if they still live, but like everything else I have failed to do so or to even find a trace of them. The answers you seek lay within the CDC Main Complex in Atlanta. Forgive me God, Forgive me for I have lost the will to go on, please let me be by your side now for I can no longer continue to walk these roads with the memories of a life long destroyed. I bid a goodbye and also I wish hope for all those that continue on in this world that this will one day end._

 _Major Seraph Benjamin Thatcher_

 _United States Marine Corp_

Seraph lay the pen aside as he looked upon the final words in the journal before him. Reaching forward with bloodied hands he closed the journal and place a rubber band around it to keep it closed placing it in the black bag beside the small desk he sat at in the farmhouse he resided in the back country of Georgia. Reaching over he went to grab the Beretta M9 that lay beside him on the desk but slowly retracted his hand and stood up heading into the ever darkening bathroom as nighttime was quickly upon him now. Reaching the sink he silently looked into the mirror in front of him and saw his reflection looking back at him. His once vibrant green blue eye's were now bloodshot as if from a night of drinking. His crew cut of chestnut brown hair now long and dirty, his clean shaven face covered with a thick beard. The man in the mirror was a shell of the former man whom stood before, the once good looks now replaced by scars and blood, he looked more like a vagrant then a respected soldier now. His cloths were torn and muddied right down to the combat boots he still wore. Seraph sighed heavily closing his eye's, it felt like the world was closing in on him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Slowly opening his eye's he saw his reflection again, filled with a sudden spurt of anger he punched the mirror smashing it to pieces and cutting his knuckles. The pieces shattering into the sink loudly as he reached down and picked up one of the shards of glass and looked at its sharp edge in the feigning sunlight. Turning his wrist over he slowly placed the sharp edge on the main artery and seemed like he was in a trance. It was so simple to do yet he could not move his hand to make the cut, it was no more simple then the pull of a trigger but that he couldn't do either. It was like some unnatural force stopped him from it. But no it was time now, there was no shame in it anymore, there was nothing left in the world for himself. Applying force with the piece of glass he felt it go into his skin sharply, closing his eye's he willed his hand to move, he said goodbye one last time in his mind as he gritted his teeth and went to slash as hard as he could.

"Help me! Anyone please!"

Seraph opened his eye's as a voice echoed throughout the small empty house. Looking down the glass was still sticking in his wrist but unmoved from the spot it entered. Had he imagined that scream of help? It had to a been his imagination, he had not seen another human in almost five months, no it was his mind trying to hold onto life. Closing his eye's again he started to will the piece of glass across his wrist.

"Oh god please help me anyone!"

Seraph opened his eye's again, no that voice was not part of his imagination that was someone yelling for help. Looking back down at the piece of glass he swallowed hard, it wasn't his problem anymore, it was not his responsibility to save anyone anymore. He didn't care anymore or at least he tried desperately tried to believe that. All he needed was one more moment without that voice and he could just die and be done with it. Closing his eye's again he slowly started to move the piece of glass through his wrist, he could finally leave this hell.

"Don't let me die please, I see your candle through the window! Please don't let them get me! I am trapped and can't escape!"

Seraph opened his eye's as a sudden anger hit him, taking the piece of glass he threw it to the ground hard as it shattered. Coming forward he grabbed the sink and ripped it out of the wall in a rage and threw it out the bathroom window screaming. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fucking fair, he was so damn close to finally being free of this god damn hell hole! Seraph exited the bathroom in a rage and grabbed the katana that lay against the table, throwing the sheath aside he went to the front door and opened it with a hard slam the glass shattered against the wall as he exited into grassy farm lands. He would save this person then he would just let himself die, that was as simple as it got. Turning his head left and right he finally found the source of the noise, to the side of the house there was a large piece of farming equipment, from a distance a younger man with a black cap was sitting inside of it as a small group of Walkers were trying to get inside of it.

Seraph walked over in a rather huff as he flexed the blade in his hand and held it out from his body in agitation. In mere moments he had reach the small group of Walkers, there was only five of them. Reaching the first one Seraph came forward and grabbed it by the back of the head, with a strong slam he bashed its head into a metal portion of the tractor spilling its brains all over the ground pulling back he flung its body away. He then brought his leg up and kicked the next Walker hard in the chest, it flew back and knocked down the other four with it like a line of dominoes. Moving forward without not even the slightest care he brought the sword down on the first Walker penetrating its forehead with the sword. Ripping the blade out he chopped the head off of the next Walker. Bringing his fist forward he punched the next Walker straight in the face staggering it back as it got to its feet. With a string arc of a cut the blade hit the Walkers chest and ripped like butter through its skin and came up its neck and through the top of its head. The last Walker gave a piss poor attempt at grabbing him, Seraph caught its hand however and sidestepped it, using its own weight against itself he flipped the Walker onto the ground. Climbing on top of it he flung the sword and started furiously beating it with his fists as he scream angrily. In moments the weak head of the Walker was saved in as blood and brain mattered were being pounded viciously onto the ground by Seraph. Expending all his strength Seraph kept punching harder and harder as blood sprayed his cloths and covered his hands. This kept on for minutes before Seraph felt a hand on his shoulder, quickly turning his eye's were filled with rage as the young man from the tractor was behind him.

Seraph turned and pushed him away with a strong arm, the young man toppled over backwards as Seraph turned and put one knee up resting on his other leg and continued to punch the already dead Walker. As his strength finally began to wane and his breathing became harder Seraph stopped as his anger slowly subsided. Getting back to his feet he glared at the mess of a Walker, turning around the young man was on the ground his eye's wide from what he had scene. He must have been no more then twenty five maybe a few years older maybe he looked to be around the same age as Seraph, he had somewhat of a baby face and clear complexion his hair black as it stuck out under the edges of the black white striped hat on his head. He wore a ragged pair of tan colored cargo's with a red shirt under a ripped orange hoody. The boy said nothing as Seraph glared at him, taking him in, eventually however Seraph turned away, kicking the katana away through the grass he said nothing and returned to the house. He then sat again where he was moments before in the same chair he had wrote his final words. Closing his eye's his nostrils flared before he brought his fists down upon the desk and cracked the old wood like it was nothing. Why... why... why the fuck couldn't he just die like everyone else!? Every time he came so close but something always stopped him, it wasn't fair! He hated it here, he just wanted to let go!

Seraph sat there silently as he placed his face in his bloodied hands, when he heard the foot steps behind him he slowly turned his a head a little to see the young man from before. The young man was standing in the door way with Seraphs bloodied katana in his hands. Turning his eye's away from the young man not caring in the least he was there.

"You can feel free to kill me I don't care anymore. Take what you want..."

Seraph spoke in a deep but lightly accented voice, he hoped the young man would just end his life and be done with it. However the foot steps approached and Seraph heard the sound of the weapon being placed on the desk in front of him slowly, then the footsteps receded slowly and cautiously. Seraph opened his eye's and saw the Katana in front of himself realizing the young man was not going to kill him it seemed. Neither of the two men acknowledged each other for what seemed like forever, one whom didn't care and one whom was under sure if he should talk. Eventually when the silence was broken the young man behind Seraph spoke lowly fearing the man before him.

"Thank you for saving me.. um I don't know if you care but if it wasn't for you they would have killed me and I am truly grateful. Iv never seen someone do that before be it that was rather frightening."

Seraph said nothing as he listened but chose to ignore the man completely. He heard more shuffled footsteps and a chair being pulled across the floor. Looking up the man was now sitting a small distance from Seraph looking rather scared.

"Um.. my name is Edd, but um my friends just call me Double D, you can call me what ever you want of course. I'm sorry if I am bothering you, you just seem like you need to um, I don't know, talk to someone."

Seraph gave another deep sigh as he let the breath come heavily out of his mouth and nose. Taking in the man again he looked rather skinny and not all that strong, but he seemed to have an innocence about him that was not common anymore in this world. Picking his head up off his hands Seraph looked the man in the eye and spoke.

"My name Seraph but most just call me Thatcher. Don't worry about me saving you, you don't owe me anything if that's what your thinking. Just be careful next time.."

As the two men looked at each other the nighttime filled the room as the candled flickered their shadows across the wall.


	2. A man named Edd

Chapter 1

A man named Edd

Edd was quite uncomfortable sitting in the presence of the man in front of him, the man who's name was Seraph. The scene outside had been a rather violent one, a scene in which the twenty five year old man had never before witnessed in his life. Although Edd had to remember that the world around them had fallen to some disease, he did not truly know the specifics of it, they had lost their connection to the outside world long ago. Before today Edd had never seen one of these so called zombies up close, it was almost as if one of Ed's horror flicks had come to life. When it first started everyone was scared, no one really knew what to do about any of it. Peach Creek was a peaceful little town far away in the middle of nowhere. It was in all reasoning that they were so secluded that they have been lucky enough to avoid the worst of whatever is going on that and the huge wall in which was erected around the town itself. The idea of a wall surrounding the town was what you might have considered a rather dumb idea in the eye's of the people in Peach Creek. A lot of the people in Peach Creek believed that whatever was happening would never reach them, but the truth was no one felt safe anymore especially when the broadcasting went down. It taken many months of hard work and lots of steel from the old metal plant on the edge of town but they were able to accomplish the job and without so much as a problem. For two years they had been secluded in town, with their friend Rolfs farm they were more then able to support themselves with food, with their own electricity facilty within the small town they had power and with some deep water wells they had water all be it that it was always cold because they had no gas to heat it with, it was better then living without.

But everything changed within the past couple of weeks, more and more zombies seemed to be coming by Peach Creek. At first it was just a small little influx, and then it started turning bigger, and then it got huge. It got so bad that patrols were unable to even leave within the walls because of such a large amount of zombies in the area. Perhaps the worst of it however was nearly a week ago, one of the people in Peach Creek was killed. It was bad enough that they were killed an no one knew how, but it was worse when they turned and killed another before it was killed. The whole town was in a panic, there was no clear cause of death, and somehow they had turned even though the last broadcast said you had to be bitten to turn. An no one in town had been bitten by any of the zombies, hell the man who died had never left the walls. An then only days ago the power plant failed, upon checking it someone had tampered with the main conductors shorting them out. They had managed to fix the power but no one knew who would do such a thing or why. So in the end it was decided that one of us would go outside the walls and look for help. To say the people of Peach Creek were out of their league would be an understatement which is why they needed someone who could help them. Although it was merely bad luck that Edd himself had been chosen, with the increasing number of zombies around the walls they needed someone capable of sneaking past, someone small, someone who could go unnoticed an quiet and well, Edd was the only one who fit that description even if he had no idea how to survive outside the wall.

It had not been long before he had ran into some of the zombies outside the wall, thankfully they only walked and he was able to escape their grasp, but he had been searching for two days and had found not even the slightest hint of anyone around. It was not until he ran into that group of zombies and got himself trapped in that tractor did he finally meet someone who was alive, and the man seemed less then inviting. But truthfully when Edd looked at Seraph there seemed to be something about him that he could not put his finger on. Always having a good sense of judgment he felt that Seraph was not one who usually did what he did out there, he seemed almost... well angry and suicidal, the man even offered for Edd to kill him. Why anyone would want to die was beyond Edd's comprehension, but to wanna kill yourself, it just seemed like you would have to be pretty hopeless. Edd looked up at Seraph he was still sitting there not saying anything, he was not a big talker it seemed. As much as he felt like it was a bad idea Edd broke the silence between them.

"Are you okay Seraph? You seem really.. um really down. Talking can really help when your feeling down, I would be happy to chat with you, after all I owe you a lot for helping me out there."

Seraph did not move nor speak as Edd sat there twiddling his thumbs quietly, he looked down at his feet like a child who did something wrong, looking back up Seraph was glancing at him from out of the corner of his eye, Edd gave a small smile to try and coax him into saying something but that did not work either.

"So um where did you learn to use a sword? You seemed really good with it, I was never much of a physical being but sword fighting always did kind of cool to me. If it were not for my skinny arms perhaps I could have learned."

Edd chuckled slightly as once again he was meant with complete and utter silence. Seraph really did not seem to want to talk to him. Edd sighed lowly as he diverted his eye's back down to his feet, perhaps it was just better that he left the man alone. Almost twenty minutes had passed by without so much as a word from either of them. Edd jumped slightly when a sudden voice broke the silence within the room.

"Self taught."

Edd cocked his head sideways as the words confused him for a moment, he had to think on them before he realized he was answering his question about where he learned to use a sword. Edd smiled a sly smile feeling a little accomplished even if it was naught but two words.

"You taught yourself to use a sword? That is really cool, I never knew one could teach themselves to do something such as sword play. What inspired you to learning to use a sword?"

Seraph slowly lifted his head up as he turned in the chair and looked straight into Edd's bright blue eye's with his emerald greens and answered his question silently.

"I began learning to use a sword the day this hell all started. It was the only way to ensure that when my guns ran out of ammunition that I had something to back me up with so I did not become food to the Walkers. Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

Edd felt the coldness in the last bit of Seraphs response, however the word Walker had caught his attention, what did he mean by Walker? Could he be talking about the zombies, was that a name that had been given to them? Hm it did seem to make a bit of sense seeming from what Edd knew they only walked, so Walkers made every bit of sense.

"So you call them Walkers? That is an interesting term for them, we always just sort of called them Zombies but thats seem more fitting. Have you been out here a long time Seraph? I can't imagine being out here none the less for long amounts of time. As you saw I am not exactly the type to be out here."

When Seraph looked at Edd with a rather strange look he quickly felt a sense of fright, did he somehow say or ask something that had made him angry? The glare of those green eye's was frightening to Edd. However when Seraph slowly got up and turned his chair around to face Edd he blew out some held in air.

"I have been out here sense the beginning of this whole thing, but you seem to strike me as someone who has not been out here all that long. Tell me how is it that you know so little of things out here? I look at you and I do not see the look of a man who is used to this hellish world, that in itself is perplexing because those who have survived this long do not often look as if they saw a ghost."

Edd was stumped by the question and the fact that Seraph said he had been out here sense the very beginning. Having gotten a small taste of what it was like out here the past couple days Edd already felt like it was too much for himself, and he just wanted to go back to Peach Creek where it was safe. But this man had been out here sense it all started, that was just.. unimaginable. Perhaps he had just stumbled upon why Seraph seemed so hopeless, then again maybe he just thought about things too much and there were other reasons, perhaps he didn't even really want to die, perhaps this was all a trick and Seraph was going to kill him soon. Edd found himself panicking a bit as he let his mind overload with scenarios. Truth was that this new world made no sense to him, all his intelligence, his books, his calculations, none of seemed to make a difference anymore. The only good thing he had been able to do was to plan out the wall, but even then he was useless putting it up, leaving the heavy lifting to the others.

"I won't lie to you Seraph.. I um have been sheltered the past two years in my home town, I have barely been up close to these.. Walkers as you call them. When everything first started we built a wall to keep whatever was out there from getting to us, the town in which we live in heavily secluded far into the woods. Its a rather long road and a confusing one if you don't know the way. It is actually because of the distance that my town, Peach Creek, is self sufficient meaning we provide our own food and such, it was a lot like that before this all began we we got lucky. I would still be there now, but I guess I drew the short draw when volunteers were being chosen to search for help."

Edd looked at Seraph as his face sort of lite up slightly, perhaps he had said something worth while. He did seem to perk up when he mentioned Peach Creek. Edd was silent again as he watched Seraph pulled out a crumpled up box, he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips lighting it, the cherry at the end illuminated the darkened room.

"Your telling me that you come from a walled in town, and have been safe for the last two years? You have never once had any problems? An if so why are you here looking for help?"

"Well it used to be that way, lately weird things have been happening and it has gotten everyone shook up. I mean it all started really when the Walkers, they barely came near our walls, but within the past couple of weeks more and more of them show up, its hard for anyone to even leave town now because of it. An then one of our own was killed in the night, and then they somehow turned without being bitten and killed another in our town before we were able to take it down. We don't really have a coroner or nothing but um, they looked at the body and found his throat had been slashed. After that someone tampered with the power facility again we couldn't determine who had done it or why, no one in town would do these things. Thats why I came seeking help, we have begun to realize our seclusion has dulled us to the outside world beyond the walls, were not... smart enough to figure out whats going on so we needed to find someone who has been out here to help us."

Seraph seemed to soften his gaze as he looked at Edd which was a relief to the man, Edd watched him take a large drag from the cigarette and blow the smoke out. Edd coughed some as the smoke traveled into his nose and mouth.

"Marauders.."

Edd looked puzzled as Seraph said but one word.

"Marauders?"

"It sounds to me like someone has finally located your little walled in town, Marauders is what we call them, by definition they are people who take by force and they have no problem killing for the whatever they want. This could also explain why Walkers are showing up at your gates, Marauders often use the Walkers to distract walled in communities while they scout out the area. They test the strength of the town, its basically what they do before they go on an all out assault. As for the issue with your Walker turned man... I am sorry to tell you this but it was confirmed a while back that you do not have to be bitten to turn into a Walker when you die of natural causes or otherwise. I can't tell you why this is because I don't know."

Edd swallowed hard as Seraph relayed this information to him, he no doubt had gone white as ghost thinking about it. If what he had heard was true then that meant Peach Creek and the people within it were in great danger, and worse.. if someone died then they would become a Walker no matter what? This all was a lot to take in, it just didn't seem like any of this could be possible or real.

"Listen me Edd and listen well, you were foolish to come out here seeking help. There are very few people left in this world who willingly choose to not harm others for their own needs. Walkers, they are not the worst thing out here, they are nothing more then a hindrance, it is the humans who still breath that are the real threat now. I am not one such human whom would kill others for self gain, this is very rare and your lucky you did not come across one who would have taken your life. This must be a lot for you to take in given your have yet to truly experience life out here in the Dead lands, but my advice is to quickly get over it. If I am right your town is going to be attacked and marauders are not known for giving mercy... to anyone. I suggest as soon as day break hits that you return to you town and warn them of what is to possibly come and prepare for it the best you can."

Edd went to speak but Seraph flipped the chair back around and turned his back on him instead, the cigarette was flicked away as it hit the ground and rolled away. Edd looked down at his feet again as he felt his stomach churning from what he was told. He fidgeted some as he tried to think of something, anything that could be done about this. They were ill prepared for any kind of attack, they were not soldiers, or fighters, they were just simple small town people. They barely had guns as it was, they needed help now more then ever. Edd looked at up swallowing a bit harder then intended as he looked at Seraphs back, licking his lips he spoke lowly this time.

"Could you... you know help us. You seem to know what your doing, we could really use help from someone who knows how to survive..

"No."

Edd nearly fell of his chair as the answer was just that quick, like he didn't even think about it even for a second. Edd opened his mouth to say something but then closed it as he didn't even know what the hell to even say to it. Edd was speechless as he tried to find some footing here to try and say something to Seraph.

"You didn't even think about it, I mean how can you just say no? How can it just be that simple for you?"

Edd was at a loss as he tried to form coherent sentences,

"Its quite simple Edd I said no. I don't have to think about nor do I care to think about it. Your problems are just that, your problems not mine. I am sure you can figure it out, if not then you will just join the unfortunate many others that died for the last two years."

Edd started to say something but he was just beside himself in disbelief, could this man really be that uncaring, this cold hearted? He wouldn't even consider helping just a little bit it was just an instant no. How could anyone just be that cruel?

"Are you really that cold hearted Seraph? How can you so easily turn your back on others who are in trouble?"

"Cold hearted..."

Seraph turned as he stood up and walked in front of Edd, with one fell swoop he gripped Edd by his shirt and picked him up with relative ease. Edd's eye's went wide as he came face to face with Seraph his feet dangling a couple or more inches off the ground.

"If im so cold hearted then why did I bother to save your scrawny ass from becoming a meal for those Walkers out there? Do you even know how easy it would have been to just let you die? Do you even know how much death I have seen? I have seen deaths so gruesome that your little mind would pop from the shock, the very memory of it would destroy you. You hide behind a wall safe and sound while people like me are out in these hellish lands just barely hanging on, trying everyday to find a reason not to put a gun in our mouths and pull the trigger. People like me who try to hold onto our humanity and not become the monsters inside."

Edd felt himself fall from the air as he hit his feet and fell backwards fairly hard on the floor, he quickly backpedaled and hit the wall as the fight was instantly gone from his body. Seraph loomed above him like a monster in a nightmare. Edd pulled his legs in too his chest and curled himself as if to protect himself as a couple tears rolled down each of his cheeks. He quickly looked away from Seraph to hide his face, to hide from the world, to hide from this reality.

"You know nothing about this world now, you know nothing about me or what I have been through. You have no right to judge me, no right to condemn me. If it wasn't for you I would be free of this hell already. So just leave me alone, go die in whatever way seems best to you."

Just like that the silence resumed, Seraph turned away and returned to the chair. Edd stayed huddled against the wall as the words hit him rather hard. Seraph was right to be angry at him, it wasn't fair to judge him, but Seraph didn't have to be so cruel to him either. Edd shed more tears silently, he let himself lay down on his side huddling his arms and legs together as close as he could. Was this really what the world had become? Edd sniffled as he closed his eye's but knew he would find no sleep, slowly looking up Seraph had his back turned to him still, looking back down Edd felt his body shake as if he was freezing.

Seraph sat silently in the chair as Edd now lay in the corner, it was obvious that he was crying, the sniffling indicated as much. Perhaps he had been too harsh to the man, after all he was just trying to make sense of everything that was going on. He would not understand what was happening or even understand why things were the way they were. Then again he was old enough to learn how to face up to reality as well, what would crying accomplish? It would not stop some ass hole from taking your life for one can of food, it wouldn't stop those damn Walkers from tearing you open. As harsh as he was it was also the truth, Edd would not long survive in these wastelands if he did not accept the reality for what it was and let go of the fantasy that somehow there was still good in this god forsaken world. There were no heroes anymore, all of them died wasting their own lives trying to save others, an those that didn't die finally realized that there was nothing worth saving in the world anymore. The sooner Edd got a grip on reality the better. Seraph peeked over the man in the corner, he could not explain it but he felt pity for him, no not pity but he genuinely felt sad for Edd.

Seraph turned away again as he sighed heavily, perhaps he really had become cold hearted. Perhaps he was just angry because it was true not because he was singled out on it. The last two years had changed him and it was not for the better. Not long ago he had a piece of glass to his wrist ready to kill himself, two years ago he would have never even considered such a thing. Then again there was something worth living for then. Now there was nothing for it, it was just a cold dead world and there was no hope. Still he did not know why but Edd had really gotten to him, he had truly not said anything that wasn't already said before, but when he said it, it just felt like it was different coming from him. Seraph sat there for a long while thinking to himself, the silence in the room finally hit him as he turned to see Edd asleep on the floor. Getting up quietly Seraph stood over the man as he slept, he was shivering even though it was not cold. Seraph slowly took off his black tattered jacket and bent down gently slipping it around Edd's shoulders and torso. Seraph did not know what the morning might bring for him, but a lot of questions were now plaguing his mind, the one that outweighed all the others was what he would do once Edd left him to his own devices. He honestly did not know but for now he would make sure no Walker wondered in, he could at least have enough heart to do that for the man who shivered on the floor.


	3. A man named Seraph

Chapter 2

A man named Seraph

"What do you think is going on TC?"

Seraph held the phone to his ear as his sister was on the other end of the line. Looking up his entire base was moving about prepping for the oncoming mission. The assault was going to be massive, they were going to be joining three other assault squads along with a small battalion of military vehicles in Atlanta.

"I don't know Kate from what reports are indicating Atlanta has fallen under siege. Looters and gangs alike are running through the streets shooting at will and robbing whatever stores they can get their hands in. I am meeting up with Adam there, he was stationed close by he might have some more answers."

"Major were moving out!"

"Listen I have to go now I will see you as soon as I can, make sure that you take all precautions Kate, until we can get this thing under control I want you to be safe. So stay indoors, blocks the windows and just hide out in the den in the basement."

"Ok TC I will, love ya and see you soon."

"I love you too sis."

Seraph hung up the phone as he put his helmet on picking up the assault rifle leaned against the wall, running with the rest of the men he boarded one of the transports bound for Atlanta.

* * *

"They are everywhere! What do we do!"

"Fight! Fight! Kill them all!"

An explosion rang out deafening Seraph as he bent his whole body down to shield himself from the grenade. Screams were coming from every direction as soldiers were firing in every direction trying to take down the humans in the streets, the only damn problem was they would not go down, no matter what they did they just got back up or crawled or just kept going as if they were immune to death. Seraph looked sideways as one of the civilians came around the vehicle at lunged at him, he quickly backed off the civilian gripped the vehicle instead, Seraph raised his rifle and shot three times straight into the person heart but it had absolutely no affect whatsoever. Seraph let off more shots at vital points but they were like the others, completely useless! Seraphs gun clicked as the clip was emptied, with no alternative Seraph went forward and slammed the butt of his gun into the persons head knocking them down. Pulling out his combat knife he slammed it into their skull as the body quickly became still... that was it... it took damaging the brain to bring them down! Seraph replaced the knife as he quickly ripped a clip out of his belt and loaded it into the gun and raced around the vehicle.

"The head! Shoot them in the head its the only thing that works!"

Seraph screamed it to the men fighting nearby as he raised his rifle and took down three more of the civilians attacking others. Seraph looked around as time seemed to slow down, he watched sickened as soldiers were being ripped open left and right and their entrails being ripped out of them while they weakly tried to stop it, blood was spraying the ground making a river under their feet, and even more so the numbers of civilians just kept multiplying again and again, it was endless. The world seemed to become silent like a black and white picture show, Seraph turned his head as one of the civilians was right behind him. He turned just in time to see a bullet pierce its head ripping through the skull and exiting the other side bringing blood and brain matter with it. Time sped back up as another explosion rang out.

"Seraph we got to get the hell out of here! Retreat! Everyone fucking retreat!"

Seraph saw his brother Adam calling for the retreat, the remains of the attack force who could still move began to retreat away from the oncoming mass of civilians.

* * *

"Fuck this is not good Seraph! They are everywhere! They told us they were looters and gang members, but that is some god damn bull shit this is something entirely different and we walked right the fuck into it! We have to get the hell out of this city Seraph or we are all going to die, there are too damn many of them.. them.. them fucking zombies."

"Zombies, thats what you think they are!? How the hell is that even possible Bro! This isn't some horror movie we went to as this kids, this is reality damn it!"

"How else would you explain it Seraph, these bastards are impervious to anything other then a fucking head shot! They are eating our men, our friends, our comrades in arms like they were a fucking dish at thanksgiving dinner!"

"It doesn't matter what they are! We need to calm down and figure a way out of this shit! We need an escape route and we need it right now!"

Seraph cleared the table in the small apartment they were taking refuge in and pulled out an electronic pad and turned it on. A map appeared on the screen as he enlarged it to their current location. Seraph studied the map, sweat poured down his forehead as he looked at the latest satellite infrared, those damn things were everywhere, the entire city was filled with them, they were literally choking almost every exit from their location.

"They are everywhere Adam, they have choked every road in this location, if we walk out there now we will be torn apart like the others. The only route we have now left to us is the rooftops. We might be able to make our way from this building at least, get to a new location that we can use to escape."

"Damn it, how the hell did it come to this brother, retreating like scared dogs with our tails between our legs... were supposed to lead our men not let them die. This whole operation was fuck up from the start and now everyone is either dead dieing or missing."

Seraph looked at Adam and saw the angry look in his eye's, he felt the same way, his men had died too but that would have to come later, this apartment was no going to stay safe for long. Seraph put his hand on Adams shoulder and squeezed, his brother looked at him as Seraph said nothing but his look said it all.

"Fine, lets get moving.."

* * *

"Just hold on brother just hold on I will stop the bleeding just hold on!"

Seraph was sweating buckets as he held the compress across the side of his brothers throat, damn it all why hadn't he been watching more carefully!? His ignorance has costed the both of them, the damn thing had caught him from behind and took a chunk right out of his neck. Blood was leaking through the compress as Seraph grabbed another one and removed the other replacing it, the next one started to soak through as well, the main artery had been torn, Adam would not have long and there was nothing Seraph could do to save him now. Tears streamed down Seraphs cheeks as he felt his brothers hand weakly gripped his shoulder, looking down he swallowed hard catching his eye.

"Its over Seraph, its over. There is nothing you can do brother. Get out of here, go before its too late. The sewer, take the sewer, leads out of the city..."

"I am not leaving here to die damn it, I will carry you if I have too!"

"You know what will happen when I die, you have seen it Seraph, I will turn and I will attack you.. I won't let you risk that over someone who is already dead it is."

"We don't know that! It could be different this time! You have got to let me try and get you help!"

"No! You have a big heart brother, I have always made front of you for it, you would go to hell back if you could to help me... But its time for me to die Seraph, we all have a time and this is mine."

"If it wasn't for my damn heart I would have saved you from being bitten, if I hadn't saved that woman from dieing instead of watching after you... what was the point she was probably dead to begin with I only delayed it."

"Seraph I know it doesn't make sense right now why things are happening like they are, but... but I don't ever want you to lose who you are brother.. my little brother would never leave someone to die if there was anyway to save them.. I don't know whats going to happen to the world now Seraph but it won't be good, but I want you to promise me right here and now that you won't ever lose who you are..."

Seraph watched Adam cough up blood, his grip was weakening and he would be gone soon, gripping his brothers hand tighter Seraph contained his anger and rage inside as he listened to his brother and the promise he wanted him to keep. Closing his eye's Seraph spoke lowly his voice cracking from the sadness welling inside of him.

"I know we didn't exactly get along the passing years, and when I left I know it made you mad and left so much bitterness between us. But now as you lay here that petty anger just seems to fade, so much time wasted fighting... I couldn't be there when you needed me most brother, and I failed you again today, but I promise on my life that I will never ever change the person that I am, I will never lose my heart or my soul."

Adam smiled at Seraph as his grip weakened and then it slowly ceased completely, Seraph clinched his eye's closed as hard as he could trying to contain the sadness, but it was futile he started screaming as he sat on his knee's in front of his brother, he screamed as the tears flowed freely down his face.

* * *

Seraph slowly opened his eye's, the early morning blur slowly subsided as he saw the sunlight shining through the nearby window. Leaning up he put his feet back on the floor an leaned forward closing his eyes tightly then opening again. The fragments of dreams were still fresh on his mind as if the images ran through his head like they happened only yesterday. Reaching forward Seraph opened the journal that was still on the desk, flipping through the pages he pulled out a picture of himself, Adam, and Kate together on a beach. The smile on his face in that picture seemed so unlike him now, back then they had everything to live for, even though they had their problems there was so many times when the three of them were like the musketeers. Through the problems, the anger and the tears they always managed to keep their bonds tight throughout. They were always true to themselves and to each other and that made them strong. Now as Seraph sat here he realized that somewhere within the past two years he had lost that part of him.

The death and the cruelty and the pain it all had severed as a catalyst that had broken his will. Thinking back to the night before, the things he had done to that man, the cruelty he displayed it was sickening to him now. Turning around he went to look for the man but to his surprise all he saw was his jacket neatly folded and left on the ground. Getting up he walked over to the jacket and picked it up a small piece of paper which was also neatly folded fell to the floor. Picking it up he opened and read the small message within

 _To Seraph_

 _I am going back to Peach Creek, you were right there is no one who can help us out here. I am sorry for what I said to you, I wanted to tell you this in person but I did not want to burden you any further. I realized that you were suffering too just like me and it wasn't fair to judge you. I left you a gift in your left jacket pocket to thank you for what you did do for me. Its not much but I owe you my life. Thank you._

 _Edd_

Seraph unfolded his jacket silently and reached into the pocket and withdrew what appeared to be a necklace, the chain was made of sterling silver, on the end of it was a heart shaped locket, reaching around the edges he clicked it open an looked at the massage engraved inside.

" _Logic is not as important as love. Intelligence can bring you far but without love you will never truly find yourself, one who does not know themselves is truly lost."_

Seraph read the quote as he thought back to his vivid dreams, he remembered the last words his brother had spoken to him, the promise that he had him make in his final moments.

" _I promise on my life that I will never ever change the person that I am, I will never lose my heart or my soul"_

The truth was that Seraph had broken that promise, a promise that had meant more to him then anything had in his entire life. The years were so long and the torment endless, without even realizing it he had truly lost who he was. Sitting back down Seraph looked at the note and the locket left for him, images of the night before flashed through his mind again. When had he sunken so low that he would hurt one who was just trying to find help? Seraph stood up quickly as the look on his face became renewed, he could not take back the things done already but he could make up for it. For too long he had sat in that shadow between life and death letting himself slip further down the hole. He would not let the only good thing he had come across in this hellish world in what seemed forever just walk this road alone.

Grabbing his pack Seraph rumbled through it and finally pulled out a map of the area, taking out a sharpie that was down to the knub he uncapped it and stuck the end in his mouth as he looked upon the map. Tracing his finger to his location he quickly circled it, there was one main road through this particular portion of country, Edd had said Peach Creek was located deep within a secluded wooded area. So there must be some road that would lead back to it. Seraph closed his eye's and thought back to the tractor, then quickly opening his eye's he traced his finger down the map and followed the main road, some miles down it seemed to branch off, following that it headed off into what appeared to be nothing, no towns are anything nearby. Surveying the map there was only one road that directly branched off from the main road, that had to be the path to Peach Creek. How long ago had Edd left though was the question. If he was right about the marauders then it was possible that they were somewhere along the road to Peach Creek and if they had not captured him the first time then there was a good chance it would not happen again. Seraph quickly grabbed his few belonging and tossed them into the bag, slinging the sword across his back he picked up the Beretta M9 from the table and checked the clip before clicking it back into the gun. It was time to make a change, picking the locket back up Seraph looked at it again and placed it over his neck and hid it under his shirt and headed for the front door.

Edd walked silently down the winding dirt road through the woods, his heart was racing as he kept watching in every direction, his arms were wrapped around himself. He wished he was just back home already, he wasn't even thinking about getting back in past the Walkers at this point, he just wanted to be safe again. Edd wondered if Seraph had woken up yet or gotten his note, he hoped that Seraph may have just been having a bad night and would change his mind about helping him. The scrawny man didn't hold his breath though, he had left early so that Seraph wouldn't possibly hurt him again. He was still a little achy from being picked up and then dropped. He only hoped that his gift was enough to pay Seraph back for saving him, as cruel as the man was to him he could have let him die in that tractor and he didn't. Maybe he was a fool for seeing the best in people instead of the worst but he refused to think that people had no good in them. An he honestly believed he saw good in Seraph, it was just covered by anger. Edd had been thinking so deeply he had no realized that a man had walked onto the road ahead of him.

"Well well well what do we have here, a long traveler on such a secluded road."

Edd froze as he looked up and saw a rather large gruff looking man, he was muscled down dressed in what appeared to be a biker attire. In his hands he was holding a hunting rifle and it was already pointed directly at Edd. Edd's body shock waved with fear as he turned to try and run in the opposite direction but as soon as he did a large fist cracked him across the jaw knocking him to the ground. His eye's went blurry as he heard a chorus of laughs that seemed to echo around him. When he felt a hard kick in his stomach he yelped weakly in pain as he crumpled up instinctively holding his stomach.

"What a weak little man, he must be one of those sheltered types from that walled in little town. He does look rather clean and well kept for a traveler."

"Oh yeah he is one of them remember we saw him the night we killed that fool. Pick him up were taking him with us, he might have some information."

"Why dont we just kill him, we know all we need to know, the town is ripe for the picking not even a defense to keep us out."

"I said pick him the fuck up were going to be sure!"

Edd listened to the men talk as he shook tears streaming down his cheeks, Seraph was right and now there was no way of even making it back and telling anyone. Weakly Edd looked up as and ugly bearded face appeared infront of him.

"Nap time."

Edd didn't even have time to respond as he felt as blow to his head and everything went black.


	4. To save an Ed

Chapter 3

To save an Ed

"Can you believe this? This dude literally has not a damn thing on him, not even a pocket knife. What the hell did we even keep him alive for?"

"Shut the hell up Diesel I have my reasons, if it hadn't been for your knocking him out we could have already questioned him."

"Yeah well he looked like a crier and I wasn't going to draw an army of Walkers to our heels by letting him carry on."

Edd slowly opened his eye's listening to the two men argue, his head was hurting and his jaw was hurting even worse as he tried to move his arms and legs. He was completely bound and could not move, the haze over his mind slowly lifted as the events from before came back to his memory and he instantly struggled to try and loose himself. When he felt a heavy foot press down on his back he stopped moving.

"Well well, looks like the little birdy is awake uh? That means that you can finally sing for us, get up!"

Edd felt himself lifted from the ground and placed on his feet. The large man forced him forward as he hopped trying to not trip and fall. As his senses fully returned to him Edd noticed that it was already darkening, the sun had already set and the forest was being covered in a gloom. Feeling his heart start to race Edd wiggled hard like a worm and freed himself from the mans grasp and fell to the ground. He heard a chorus of laughs as he struggled like a trapped animal. Feeling the grip on him resume he was lifted back up, the large man dragged him to a tree and picked him up, he was then set down rope first on a large hook that was inserted into a nearby tree. He hung a few feet off the ground as terror was obvious in his quivering eye's. The man who picked him up walked back to the nearby fire pit as another lifted himself from the ground and walked in front of him.

"Welcome back to the land of Hell, so glad you could finally join us, we were contemplating just leaving you for some Walkers if you didn't wake up soon. But I digress it seems me an the boys have been rude seeing you seem like the formal sort. My name is Axel, that ugly bearded bastard over there is Diesel, and the last of our merry little group is called Kane. An who might you be girly man."

Edd looked up weakly as said nothing as tears were streaming down his cheeks, looking back down he closed his eye's and tried to escape from the situation he had found himself in. However when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach he yelped in pain as Axel punched him directly in the stomach.

"You might want to talk girly man, me and the boys don't like being ignored by gutter trash such as you. Now I will ask one more time before I cut off one of your fingers, what is your name?"

"Edd!"

Edd screamed more out of fright then anything else as the trio of men gave a rather scary laugh. Sniffling Edd tried to look away as Axel got right in his face, close enough he could smell his terrible breath.

"No use in trying to look away Edd, trust me when I say that closing your eye's, is not going to make the monsters go away. Ain't that right boys."

The men laughed again as a large hand was put across Edd's face, his head was forcefully turned back as the man named Axel bent in real close and for no reason dragged his tongue across Edd's face from chin to forehead. Edd struggled hard as he cried, his body however swung but his bindings were far to tightened for him to even think of escape. Feeling Axels hand on the side of his face the man shushed him like he was a scared child. 

"Now Edd why don't get the formalities out of the way and get right to the point. Your walled in town, we want to know everything there is to know about it. Defensive abilities, the people, the food stores, water, the whole nine yards. If one of your people is fucking a bitch we want to know about it, so just do yourself and us a favor and tell me what I want to know and I will make your death fast."

Edd sniffled again as he looked down and said nothing, no matter what he said they were going to kill him and he would not tell them anything that would help them hurt Peach Creek even if it meant he was going to die horribly. Edd felt a hard blow go straight into his stomach again as he screamed out in pain, blood flew out of his mouth as he looked up at Axel whom brought his other fist forward and nailed him in the same place, Edd screamed again in pain as his head went back down weakly. Edd felt his head lifted up as his eye's meant with Axels, then out of nowhere Axel grabbed his mouth and opened it, Edd did not know what he intended to do but his reflexes kicked in as he bite down extra hard on Axels hand. The man screamed in pain before it turned into and amused laugh as he retracted his hand and waved it idly in the air.

"Thats right I want you to fight back, its more satisfying that way. Now your going to tell me what I want to know, you may think that your ready to take whatever we give you to defend your town, but I promise you, when were through you will give us the information we want. Hey boys he is a pretty little thing isn't he, kind of does look like a woman. The smooth skin, the petite figure, I wonder what he could that a woman could.."

Axel smiled sickly at Edd as he put his hand down on Edd's stomach and then slowly brought it down to his crotch. Edd screamed out as Axels free hand went over his mouth to silence him as he fondled Edd's crotch with his other hand.

"Are you a dirty little girl hm? You can be honest I know you like it, you go ahead and keep your silence because daddy is going to show you what a real man is."

Edd struggled as Axel laughed at him, reaching his hand up to Edd's waistband he stuck his hand down Edd's pants. Axel removed his hand from Edd's mouth as he put his face real close to Edd's in that moment there was a sick crack as Edd did the only thing he could do and headbutted Axel as hard as he could muster. He instantly saw stars as Axel yelped in surprise and staggered back a bit grabbing his head.

"You little bitch!"

Axel hissed as he came forward and ripped Edd down from the hook, throwing him to the ground Edd slid across the dirt face first as he felt a weight bare down on him from behind. Edd screamed tears streaming harder down his cheeks as he felt Axel tugging at his pants.

"I like when my bitchs are dirty and violent, struggle you little whore, struggle as hard as you can. I love it when assholes are tighter then a drum, I am gonna tear you open and bleed you before I take your pathetic life."

Edd tried to scream again but his face was pushed into the ground, the dirt went up his nose and into his mouth as he felt his pants ripped down, Edd begged in his mind for it to just end as he tried desperately to struggle, but it was useless. As Edd's body weakened he could struggle no more as he felt his underwear being pulled down, however in that moment he felt something warm and wet hit his bare skin, Edd shivered not wanting to know what it was, however suddenly the weight constricting him was relieved as he heard a thump on the ground behind him, turning his head Axel was on the ground gripping at his throat trying to breath, blood was coming through his finger tips as he gagged harshly.

"What the fuck!"

Edd turned as Diesel was on his feet with Kane, they ran to Axel but it was too late it seemed, the man on the ground had ceased movement and breathing. Both of the men quickly pulled weapons as they looked around trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"Kane grab that little bitch, it seems he has help! Let move!"

Diesel hissed the instruction just before a bullet entered his chest spraying blood across the ground, Diesel fell to the ground with a heavy thud as Kane quickly grabbed Edd from the ground, a shot zinged by his ear and hit a nearby tree, Kane ducked down and disappeared into the foliage running away from the small clearing. Edd felt himself bouncing up and down as Kane ran through the forest with him in arms, the man ran for what seemed like an eternity before his breath became ragged and he had no choice but to stop and rest. Edd was bodily set down onto the ground as the man tried to catch his breath. The reprieve did not last long however, a sound of cracking wood echoed close by, Kane turned as a Walker entered the clearing. Edd looked up from the ground just as Kane went forward and plunged a knife into the Walkers head. It fell with a thud as Kane sighed relief and returned to Edd sitting down next to him.

"Don't think your going anywhere you little bitch, another couple miles and I will reach my group, and then you and whoever the hell dared to kill my brothers will die... then again Axel is dead and thus the only reason to keep you alive..."

Edd's eye's widened as his heart started to race again, Kane got up silently with the bloody knife in hand and leaned over Edd.

"For a little pussy bitch, you have been more trouble then your worth, in these last seconds of your life I want you to beg, I want to here you beg me to let you live.. I said beg!"

Edd felt a sharp kick in his gut he cried out in pain speaking weakly.

"Please don't kill me... please.. just let me go.. I beg you."

"Thats better, your nothing more then a little pissant in a world that belongs to real men. Im doing this world a favor by ending your life."

Edd saw the blade raise up and realized that his life was about to end, he screamed loudly as he closed his eye's. There was a sound of crunching and bones splitting apart as he lay shivering on the ground. When heard the sound of gargling Edd opened his eye's slowly, Kane was in front of him the knife had dropped to the ground, his hands were grasping at what end up being a sword sticking straight through his chest. Blood drizzled down Kanes throat as the sword was removed and he fell sideways with a loud thump. Edd looked up but his eye's became hazy, he merely saw a shadow of a man approach him he felt himself begin tugged at before he was picked up. The world seemed to spin as images of dark trees and night sky seemed to mix together making all new colors. Eventually Edd felt himself fading to sleep his body wracked from his ordeal, as he drifted off he heard a voice that was familiar but he couldn't place in his haze.

"Rest Edd your safe now."

The next thing Edd knew he was opening his eye's slowly and was meant with brilliant sunlight, slowly leaning up he was in a sleeping bag now. His body reacted with pain as he whimpered lowly, everything seemed so hazy still as he tried to figure out where he was. He was in a building, a really busted down building, the ceiling was all holes and the wood was rotten. Slowly getting to his feet Edd sniffled, he was aching worse then he ever had in his whole life and it made him want to tear up. How had he gotten here? The events from the night before were still alluding him, he remembered being beaten up, and then someone attacked the group of men killing them. It was all just one big jumble of memories and his head hurt too much to figure it all out now. Walking towards the run down door of the small building Edd smelled the distinct odor of cigarette smoke. Slowly cracking the door open he peaked outside as he was meant with a voice.

"Ah I see your awake sleeping beauty, you were out for quite a while. Can't say I blame you, takes a real man to take a beating and stay conscious for as long as you did."

Edd looked sideways and caught sight of Seraph who was standing there looking at him with a small little smile. Edd nearly fell out of the door as he opened it and flew out falling into Seraphs arms embracing the man in the painful but tight hug. It all seemed to trickle back in that moment, the shadow of the man who saved him, the voice, it was Seraph who had saved him. Edd buried his head in Seraphs chest as he so relieved and thankful and happy and so full of emotions its was surprising his head didn't explode. He felt a hand patting his back lightly as he looked up at Seraph who was slightly blushing from the hug.

"Thank you so much, there is nothing I can do to thank you for rescuing me, I thought I was going to die, I... I...I."

"Shhh just calm down Edd your fine, a little bruised up but in a day or too your gonna be walking again like nothing happened."

Edd gave the man another huge hug, in the moment he felt safer then he had felt for the past many days. Slowly letting go of Seraph he limped backwards a bit and let himself sit down on the ground, Seraph sat next to him and there was a silence between them, but this time around it was a happy silence.


End file.
